everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Angeline "Angie" Patchwork
Angeline Patchwork, but mostly called Angie, is the daughter of Scraps, the Patchwork Girl of Oz, although she is now called the Patchwork Woman. She was attending Emerald City High, but stowed away to Ever After High when some of the students had officially transferred. She is currently undecided when it comes to the destiny conflict, but not neutral. She is a good student, but very crazy. She is very likable and gets along with many. Angeline was created and is owned by Patchworks Inc. 'Character' 'Personality' Angeline was originally created with obediance, truth, amiability, and little cleverness. Her mother didn't want her child to be boring, or at least as she said it, so as the result of this, Angeline had ended up with many of the same attributes as her mother. These of which are ingenuity, poesy, courage, self reliance, learning, and a double dose of the cleverness, truth, amiabilty, and obediance. With this, Angie can also be is fairy optimistic, jumpy, clumsy, oblivious, crazy, and weird. Extremely crazy and weird. Ingenuity means "the quality of being clever, original, and inventive", which she most definitely is to some degree. Angie is considered smart and is a good student, does all of her thronework, and understands life and and most lessons that come alone with it. But she is quite oblivious and seems to catch on to things much later than most others, and doesn't get the best grades. Angie is also amazing when it comes to writing (poesy meaning "the art of composition of poetry"), but often times doesn't because her kitten hands make it hard to both hand write and type things. And she is absolutely original, not being like anyone in her whole school. I mean, there's not a lot of overly optimistic, patchwork, extreme dorks out there, is there? And when coming to "inventive", I would offer the word "creative". She is very crafty and artistic, but again, her mitten hands do make it challenging sometimes. Angie loves art though. Courageous is a term that doesn't always fit accordingly with Angie, but most of the time she does show this. She is always up for any dare and challenges herself to do things that frighten her. She is has lots of confidence to fuel her daring, outgoing, personality. In spite of all of this, Angie is frightened easily, but only causing her to jump and to keep alert for a little while until she forgets later on. It is quite amusing, actually, because it only seems to happen when it is unhexpected, such as loud noises, a voice of someone she didn't know was near, etc. And truthful. Angie finds a way to be too truthful. Because of her fairy obedient nature, she almost never lies. She is quite afraid to lie, because she knows it is wrong. She knows her rights from wrongs and is very careful to follow the rules. Angie feels awfully bad when she gets in trouble in the slightest way. She hardly understands sarcasm and is terrible at keeping secrets. Amiability means "the quality of having a friendly and pleasant manner". Many would agree with this, although she is not best at first impressions. She has many friends and gets along with pets and younger ones as well. She is fairy optimistic, amusing, and tries to be as friendly as possible, making her such a likable person. Angie is very supportive and always helps her friends when in need. She is fun to be around and makes for great company because Angie loves to be around her friends and is fairy loyal, so she will stick around. She laughs and giggles at the slightest jokes or funny mishaps. To add on to all of this, she is very weird and crazy. Angie always looks at the good side of things and is very curious of everything, which other people seem to find strange. She talks to herself very much, is very chatty, and skips and dances around the hallways and upon the sidewalks. Angie gets sidetracked easily, and tends to change the topic multiple times in a conversation. She finds many things very wondrous and interesting, and is very loud and gets hexcited easily. Angie is amazingly enthusiastic and bubbly, and tends to speak quickly when she is very happy about something, so she usually talks fast. She also tends to over complicate almost anything she's talking about, so it just adds on to her babbling. Angie shouts very much and really stands out in a crowd. She daydreams a lot and has a greatly active imagination. She will space out in the middle of talking sometimes because she will completely lose her train of thought randomly. Angie likes loves to sing and rhyme. She is also fairy loud, and over reacts to almost everything. Seeing her angry is not good. Angie is usually screaming every word that comes out of her mouth at that point, but that's not often. She really hates when you stake her stuff, imitate her, make fun of people. Angie is a weirdo who walks backwards at least half of the time. She also is very clumsy, constantly tripping, dropping things, hurting herself, knocking over and breaking things, and running into people. Angie never thinks much of it, for she always fixes whatever damage she causes, and usually looks back and laughs at it. But she is always careful when around water because she certainly doesn't want to ruin her colors, for she loves them very much. In fact, Angie is repulsed by the idea of something with no color. Although her looks might not be the most attracting, she finds herself beautiful and pretty just the way she is. Angie loves everything that she is and is fairy proud of herself. Angie is also very organized, making sure everything is aligned, in order, etc. Others constantly say that she is OCD, which she is not. She is very tidy when it comes to her surroundings, but her appearance does not oblige to that. This partially because she was made to be a sergeant girl. 'Appearance' Angie is made patchwork of differently colored and designed patches, and has brown yarn for hair that reaches her mind back usually, although she does tend to cut and style it in different ways sometimes. All the patches that make up her skin are different shades of a peachy skin color. Angie's right cheek is made of a patch of red and the other cheek persists of a pink patch. She actually has no nose, but can still smell. The patch where the nose would've been is yellow and shaped like a triangle. She has silver buttons for eyes that are strung in with black thread for the pupils. Her eyebrows are stitches and her hands are made like mitts. Her ears and thumbs are made of gold because that is the most common metal in Oz. She is plumper than than others students because she is stuffed with cotton. She's got a red felt tounge, but does not have pearls for teeth, such as her mother. Angie's clothes are made of randomly colored and designed patches, and her shoes are often times leather and a shade of red. Angie shares many attributes of mother because they were both made by the same person, Dr. Pipt's Munchkin wife named Margolotte, but less effort was put into Angeline when she was made. Her clothes are often times made of patches of red, yellow, blue, and green, but sometimes other colors are placed in also, but that is rare. Angie accessorizes with buttons, strings, yarn, weaved crafts, and other craft related things. Her accessories also consist of Gold and silver, matching her gold ears and thumbs, and silver button eyes. 'Hobbies & Interests' Angie usually spends her free time singing, hanging with friends, drawing, coloring, or making some sort of craft, making stories and poems that she almost never writes down, or spacing off and being completely oblivious to everything around her while she's lost in thought. She's always up for doing something new. Hobbies include cleaning, anything that involves art, or playing, mostly outside at the parks or in a pillow fortress. 'Special Abilities / Powers' Angie can identify any type of material, fabric, pattern, or design from heart. 'Alliance' Angie is currently undecided at the moment, but don't dare call her a neutral. She finds the word to negative to describe her side of the destiny conflict. She admires the Rebels and seems that it would be a good choice, but loves both her story and her role in it. She would call herself a Roybel for this reason, but Angie doesn't believe in being a Roybel. It's either you're one of the other, can't be both. 'Fairytale - The Books of Oz' Angeline is destined to be the next Patchwork Girl of Oz in multiple books in the Oz series by Lyman Frank Baum. 'How Angeline Fits Into It' 'Name' 'Origin' Dr. Pipt's Munckun wife, Margolotte, originally wanted to name the Patchwork Girl "Angeline", but the Glass Cat ended up naming her "Scraps." Because Margollote got another chance, she named Scraps' daughter Angeline. Her last name is Patchwork because, in the books, they would sometimes refer to Scraps as "Miss Scraps Patchwork", inferring that her last name was "Patchwork", but this was not often. 'Nicknames' She mostly called Angie by almost everyone she knows. 'Pronunciation' Pronounced: "Ann-juh-line" 'Relationships' 'Family' Angeline is the daughter of Scraps, the Patchwork Girl (but now technically Patchwork Woman) of Oz. She does say that she has a brother sometimes, but nobody really knows what that means, because it is very well known that she is an only child. When Scraps was first made, there was a law in Oz that only Glinda the Good Witch, the Wizard of Oz, and Ozma of Oz were allowed to use magic unless they had a permit. So, since the Crooked Magician did not have a permit, it was that the Glass Cat and Scraps were not supposed to be made (along with all the other stuff he made with magic). But since then, that law has been slightly changed to make way for the children of these three people. Angeline was made by Margolotte, the Munchkin wife of Dr. Pipt. This would make Margolotte Angie's non-biological mother, but because Margolotte made her mother, Angeline refers to Margolotte as "Grandma Marg", and refers to Dr. Pipt as "Grandpa Pipt" or "Grandpa Magic-maker." When Angeline was born she had jumped to life and knocked the Liquid of Petrifaction all over the Troublesome Phonograph. That was a great relief for both the Crooked Magician (Dr. Pipt) and Margolotte because it would constantly play tunes, and only "classic" and jazz. They keep it as a statue in thier flower bed, next to the two petrified Kalidahs that tried to attack Dr. Pipt once. Angie and her mother enjoy visiting them every now and then. Because the Glass Cat and Caterina were also made by the Crooked Magician, she thinks of the Glass Cat as an aunt and Cat as a cousin, well, at least to some degree. 'Friends' 'Caterina Glass' Caterina Glass, daughter of Bungle, the Glass Cat, has known Angie almost her whole life; she was made about three months earlier than Angie. Cat, also known as Cat or Rina, can be quite rude, mean, and judgemental at times, but she is always very calm around Angie, in spite of Angie's utter craziness. Seriously, Angie is the least calm person she knows. Cat is very patient with and understanding of Angie, probably the only one that knows Angie to the level that she does. Overall, Cat is nicer to Angie than any other. She is around Angie quite a bit, but has other friends, and Angie does as well. They get along with each other hextremely well, and Cat is definitely one of the "bestest besties" that Angie has ever after had. Cat tends to tease Angie quite a bit about her major crush on Fraid Scarecrow, which Angie fairy much dislikes. They also tends to get in arguments about one another's beauty, but neither of them ever taken it personally or offensively. And, Angie is so optimistic and loving she couldn't possibly be mad at Caterina for more than five minutes. She'd probably get distracted anyway and forget about it. Cat transferred to Ever After High with some other students, but when Angie forgot to sign up, she helped her stow away with the pets to Ever After High. 'Chiara Crow' Angie has only really started hanging out with Chiara, who is the daughter of the King Crow, this year, but enjoys her company very much. They take art together and love talking with each other. They joke a lot with each other, so it's a good thing they both love to laugh. Angie is very glad she decided to get to know Chiara, because she finds her great company. They also have a crush on the same guy, Fraid Scarecrow. Chiara has willingly told Angie that she has a crush on him, but Angie was afraid that it would mess up their relationship if she told Chiara that she had a crush on him also. So Angie keeps it to herself that she has a crush on Fraid, but keeping secrets is so hard for her. Chiara has lots of secrets, and Angie ... let's just say Chiara doesn't have to many secrets any more. As in, Fraid is completely aware that Chiara has a giant crush on her. Angie never thinks much of it, she just wants them to be friends. 'Cameron Pipt' Cameron, daughter of Margolotte and Dr. Pipt, otherwise known as the Crooked Magician, is good friends with Angie, but is slightly closer to Caterina. Cameron has known both Cat and Angie for a very long time, making them such good friends. She is a kind of a bad girl and a trouble maker, so she helps Angie out when she is mad, because Angie wouldn't ever say something hurtful to someone. She does magic tricks for Angie, and yes, it's real magic. Cameron stands up for her friends and is very loyal. 'Johnathan Pumpkinhead' 'Fraid Scarecrow' Fraid, who is the son of the Scarecrow, is very smart. He enjoys Angie's company, and actually likes all of her weird nicknames, especially because he has three. They get along amazingly well, even though he's extremely calm and she's hyper and crazy. They talk quite a bit, and have never had a bad experience with each other. They like to tell jokes and funny stories to one another also. Fraid does have a crush on Angie, but she doesn't know. 'Kaleb Kalidah' 'Oliver Unlucky' 'Ozwin Diggs ' 'Romance' Angie has a huge crush on Fraid Scarecrow. She acts around him like she would around any other, so she is really good at hiding it. But, she finds honesty very important, so she has complimented him many times. This kind of gives it away, but she never thinks much of it. 'Pets' 'Patches ' When Angeline was born and she jumped to life, not only did she spill the Liquid of Petrification, she also spilled the Powder of Life and it happened to have landed on one of Cameron's childhood toys, an old stuffed bear, that was lying nearby. Cameron let Angie keep it because Angie had grown to love it so much. She calls it Patches and it has no specified gender. 'Harmonica' Angie also has a pet speckled alligator named Harmonica. It is navy blue with white and emerald green speckles. It also has matching emerald green eyes. She lets it live through out her dorm room, and it has adapted to be a nocturnal alligator because it stays up all night with Angie, and sleeps all day when she is at school. 'Buttons' Buttons is Angie's dragon for the Dragon Games at Ever After High. She is red, green, blue, and yellow, with some gold and silver, and breaths cotton instead of fire. 'Outfits' 'Class-ic Schedule' 'Emerald City High' 'Trivia' *Angie's gold thumbs are a reference to Scraps' gold fingernails. *The fact that Angie is crazy, is a reference to the phrase "crazy quilt", which is how a Munchkin described Scraps and her heritage. *Angie is afraid of the movie theaters and stores because she is terrified of the thought of seeing certain people outside of school, which has happened before. *She loves nicknames and often calls people by nicknames. *She has a tendency to talk to herself and babble on about random things in rhyme at times. *Angeline can identify any type of fabric, pattern, or material. *She has two pets, unlike most of the canon characters. *Angie doesn't really care for her birthday, but fairy much loves others' birthdays. She has a great liking towards her half-birthday because she doesn't get presents or a party. *Angie takes a great liking towards Mondays, for some weird reason . . . *She loves to rhyme and sing, but is not in Choir. *In middle school she played the baritone every year, and was very good at it. When she came to Emerald City High, she decide she wouldn't take band again because she knew it wasn't what she wanted to do. She realized this was a great idea because Caterina teases her about Fraid, and Johnathan does to, at least when Fraid is around, and all three of them are in band. *Angie has gone to every single school dance there has ever after been at all of the schools she has attended. *For the Thronecoming festivities at Emerald City High, Angie decided on the theme of both a shark and a bird, calling it a "shird", for her Thronecoming attire. No one really knows why, but she did. *Angie doesn't have a favorite color because she can't decide between them and says they're all so pretty. *Angie takes a great liking towards arts and crafts, even though it can be hard for her due to her mitten hands. *Angie visits the band room every day during break with her friends, unless their is a reason she can not come that day. *Sometimes, Angie gets so lost in thought that she will be aimlessly walking around rhyming on about random stuff. 'Gallery' Angie Outline.jpg|Pencil outline of her Signature outfit AngelineforPatchworks.png|Amazing art by Tay, thanks so much! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Patchworks' OCs Category:Work in progress